The First Nights
by Hopeless Soul Production
Summary: This is the story of a yet unnamed character and his first nights at Five Night's at Freddy's 2. As of yet it is really unknown where the place will go but I hope it goes well and is interesting.


**Chapter 1**

Well, I could have made some smarter choices getting to this situation…

But, if I did that this just wouldn't be as fun.

LINEBREAK:

1 hour before

Looking at the clock the seconds seemed to take hours. I had gotten into the room just three minutes before and staring at the clock seemed to be all I could do. 11:54 was the time on the clock when I heard something.

Dink

Thinking about what this noise was I heard it again.

Dink

A metallic sound now I stepped out of the office to check it out.

Walking silently down the hallway I quickly noticed some of the assorted posters that were creepy in the dim light. One depicted a Freddi Fazbear that seemed to shimmer golden.

Dink

RingRingRingRingRing

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddi Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Hearing this I began to have a couple of thoughts in my new job.

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at ...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddi Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddi Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

Well I believe that shit just hit the fan.

Footnote:

So that was chapter 1 of this story it had to be short as I wrote it in 20 minutes.

If you'd like to recommend something feel free to.

I will talk to you guys in the next chapter.


End file.
